Other
Yaks Yaks are large mammals from northern Equus. Their thick coats and stubbornness keep them protected in the harsh winters of their homeland. Yaks are the dominant race in the and the . Zebra Zebra are equids from the continent of Zebrica. They are known for their distinctive black and white striped coats and advanced potion-making. Like ponies, they have cutie marks. While Zebrica is not a playable continent (yet), Zebra are the dominant race in . Penguins Penguins are small flightless birds that live in Equus' Frozen North. Legend states that they migrated there from the Great Frozen South over 1,000 years ago. Normally a peaceful race, they are fiercely independent and are not afraid to stand up for what they believe in. Penguins are the primary race of . Polar Bears Polar bears are large, winter adapted bears that live in Equus' Frozen North. Simple and with low technology, they have somewhat of a temper and will face a difficult time dealing with the rise of modern powers. Polar bears are the primary race of . Buffalo The Buffalo are semi-migratory tribal creatures who live in dry southern plains of Equus. They are inspired by Native Americans. With the industrial revolution, Equestria has seen rapid expansion into the south, leading to tensions between the buffaloes and frontier settler towns such as Appaloosa. Though currently at peace, it remains to be seen whether the tentative compromises formed will last as Equestria continues to expand and develop. Buffalo are the primary race of the . Undead Although undead strictly refers to the living dead, actual undead societies are comprised of a variety of different mortal, immortal and undead members. The Leaders * Necromancers - powerful spellcasters who manage the undead. The most powerful become immortal liches. * Vampires - immortals transformed by others with the condition * Voodoo Practitioners - Zebra spellcasters who practice the dark arts. The Free-Willed Citizenry * Ghouls (intelligent undead who require flesh to avoid decay and mindlessness) The Slaves / Controlled * Zombies / Skeletons (mindless magically animated bodies) * Thralls (living creatures under the magical domination of a vampire master) Undead are the primary race of the . Dragons Dragons, much like in classical fantasy, are rare, fire-breathing winged lizards. In Equus they vary dramatically in size, with the majority humanoid sized or a bit larger, but occasionally may grow (or be magically induced) to be several stories high. Dragons tend to be competitive and respect strength, and are derisive of non-combative races such as ponies. Many are solitary, with the Badlands and islands off the east coast of Equus, owned by the Dragon Tribe, being the closest thing to a nation. Thanks to the efforts of the young dragon Spike, who was raised among ponies by Twilight Sparkle, Equestria has formed peaceful, if standoffish relationships with the Dragon Tribe, whose new leader Ember is tentatively experimenting with Harmonic principles of government, much to the disgust of her underlings. Dragons are the primary race of . Minotaur Minotaurs are powerful humanoid bovines. With huge strength and hands and fingers, they are a powerful and independent race. They are rare outside of their home island of , and have had extensive conflicts with the Griffons in the past. Minotaurs are the primary race of . Hippogriffs / Seaponies Hippogriffs and Seaponies are two races native to Mount Aris, located off the coast of Zebrica. Hippogriffs are creatures that have the head, claws, and wings of an eagle and the hind legs and tail of a pony. Whilst Seaponies fish with the upper body of a pony and a fish-like tail. They are not to be confused with similar-looking aquatic equids. Despite their two differences, both seaponies and hippogriffs live in a close, unified society. This is helped thanks to the Pearl of Change that allows a hippogriff to turn into a seapony and vice versa. While no nation with them as the predominant species is represented in-game, they do appear through events. General Racial Tech Tree Magical Industry *Dockyard Output: }} }} }} }} }} }} *Factory Repair Speed: }} }} }} }} }} }} Magical Military *Breakthrough: *Realiability: }} | *Special Forces Defense: *Magical Infantry Soft Attack: }} }} *AT Art Hard Attack: *AA Art Air Attack: }} | *Naval AA Attack: }} }} *Max Speed: }} | *Airplane Reliability: }} }} }} | }} }} *Tanks Org: }} | }} }} ru:Не определено Category:Races Category:EAW Gameplay Mechanics